Moving on
by Fleur06
Summary: This is my story on Cassidy and Liv moving in together. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction for Law and Order I usually write for Australian show Rush, Tangle ro water Rats. I became a fan of Law and order over the Christmas break when nothing was on TV and watched foxtel. **_

_**I really like and enjoy the relationship of Olivia and Brian so most of them will probably be about them together. The way they are with each other**_

_**This is taken between Imprisoned and Internal Affairs of them moving in together haven't watched the episode inbetween yet but thought I would write something. I Hope you enjoy it and please review it if you like it**_

_**It will probably only be a oneshot not sure yet**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Walking inside her apartment looking around at the mess it had been two months since she had been back there, staying with her boyfriend Brian instead he had been so kind and gentle to her, looking after her and ensuring she was ok, not asking questions treating her as normal but he had been there for her when she had the nightmares, the nightmares that no matter how hard she tried wouldn't go away so many things reminded her of what happened, the burns on her body from the cigerettes, the alcohol forced down her throat she would never forget him forcing her to watch as he raped Mayer's mother each time she closes her eyes the scream as he burnt her, in the end she passed out there were some things not matter how much she talked or wanted to forget would never go away. She wanted to be able to close her eyes and not think about him or what he did not see him reaching for her buckle it was at that time she knew he was going to rape her each time she felt his lips on hers or her naked skin the bile that rose in her each time he touched her. The reminders all over her apartment she couldn't get away from them no matter where she went. Was she finally strong enough to be able to do this to face the place where it happened, her apartment the place she called home the place she felt safe in the place where he burnt her, put his hands between her legs, forced her legs open, assaulted her would she feel safe here again.

Walking over picking up the chair hearing Cassidy's voice as he enters the apartment she knew she wouldn't of been able to come back here without him. Looking around at the mess it would take days to clean up everywhere she looked there was memories of the horrific abuse she had suffered at the hands of Lewis tied to the chair, the burns from the cigarette thankfully she had passed out for some of it but each inch of the house reminded her of what happened. Part of her didn't want Cassidy to see this to know exactly what happened to her, he had guessed parts but she couldn't open up to him she couldn't tell anyone except her therapist what happened but even then it was hard. The tape still on the chair where she was tied up to, his mouth on hers.

Watching Liv walk inside hurrying over to her "Hey Liv I wish you let me do this for you" he wanted to help his girlfriend he didn't want her back here to see her apartment like this, dropping the bag on the bench "you okay" watching as she goes to the chair, he knew this was hard for her being where it all happened "I wanted to open some windows" hurrying over to her as she goes to pick up the chair from the ground "I've got that" he knows that look on the face the one where she says "I've got it" standing watching her feeling helpless like he had before wanting to help her be there for her "ok" watching as she stands there "I'm fine" nodding at her he knew it wasn't true but he knows her too well "ok" looking around her apartment he doesn't even want to think what that prick did to her he can still remember hearing Rollins describing what he did to his previous victims and Munch saying he was involved with the victim, that word victim it was then it all hit him that his girlfriend, he loved her and couldn't imagine his life without her and the slight hope he felt when Amanda said that some of his victims lived he had to hold onto that some and that liv would be one of them.

Walking over to open the windows feeling the air upon her face he had taken her down the fire escape she was pushed down more than anything stumbling a couple of times being yanked up by him turning away from the window seeing Brian pretending to do something walking over to him touching his cheek "I'm fine" before walking into the bedroom looking around there were things on the floor the bed he had thrown her on the bed, at one stage she thought he was going to rape her but that was the end game to come later, trying to keep her breathing under control, could she really come back here and stay here.

Watching his girlfriend struggle moving over to her "we can do this another time Liv" shaking her head at him if she doesn't do it maybe she never will looking around the bedroom and her apartment the images there his hands on her legs the gun walking over to the bed moving to it, the thoughts that he was going to rape her his hands moving on her legs, tied up to the bed each flashback coming one after the other.

Moving to the bedroom door, walking inside seeing his girlfriend there walking over to her "c'mon Liv, we're going back to my place" looking up at Brian "Bri I need to do this" his hand on her hand gently nodding "I know you do, it doesn't need to be done today" looking up at him "I can't keep putting it off" nodding at her "ok, baby steps Liv, just being here is a huge one, you know you can stay at my place as long as you want" nodding at Brian "I know Bri, but this is my apartment I can't stay with you for ever" those words stopping him forever is that what he wanted did he actually want her to leave kissing the top of her head "mmm I like the sound of that Liv, seriously you know I love having you there and I am in no rush to have you leave, who is meant to keep me warm at night, snuggle up to" pushing him away gently "Bri, it isn't like we're not going to see each other"

Moving away putting the shopping on the bench "I know Liv but it's been nice", he had enjoyed Olivia living with him, it was nice to come home to someone, to wrap his arms around her at night he had let her take things at her pace waiting until she was ready the first few weeks she was in pain her broken wrist, fracture wrists and the burns, she had kept them hidden from him, not wanting to be naked around him he didn't want to push her, he couldn't imagine her not in his life he was in love with her.

Walking out of the bedroom watching Brian in the kitchen she did enjoy staying with him but she had to do it more for herself part of the healing and moving on, wrapping her arms around him feeling him kiss the top of her head she didn't want to say the words but she didn't want to be here "let's go back to your place" feeling his arms around her gently she felt loved and secure with him, she didn't want to be by herself here not yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A few days later**

Walking into her apartment tentatively after work opening the door, she knew Lewis was in jail but she didn't feel 100% safe, Brian was working late at the Bronx she had to do this, a smile on her face things were better he had been here putting things away, there were still some things there picking up her phone, leaving a message "Thanks Bri, miss and love ya" she knew if she told him she was coming back here that he would of left work, tried to talk her out of it, come over but she needed to do it herself.

Feeling sleepy going into the bedroom the sleep not coming each time she closed her eyes 'Welcome home Detective Benson" and the gun on her, how did he get in, the shock she felt jumping at each noise made she didn't feel safe here anymore, walking out checking the door, moving over to the lounge the gun kept close by being by herself the memories there, parts were missing what he did to her the whole time, at one stage she didn't want to know if he had raped her or not but with time passing she needed to know, he didn't have the guts to do it looking down at her chest the small burn marks still there her ribs only slightly sore now, she had her job she hadn't lost that, she missed Cassidy lying next to him feeling secure listening each night to his gentle snoring his arms carefully around her lying close to him, it had taken awhile for them to be intimate again but he was patient it was only the last couple of weeks that she had made love to him again. Closing her eyes willing the sleep to come to over take her lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling she wanted to her Brian's voice to have him here, picking up her phone staring at it.

She was getting exhausted the sleepless nights it had been a couple of nights now staying here whilst Cassidy worked at the Bronx, he didn't want her here by herself but she won out he knew she was here and he was only a phone call away, she also knew if she didn't answer her mobile that he would be over here straight away, walking around the apartment trying to sleep each night she would hope that she would fall asleep from exhaustion but as soon as she closed her eyes his face appeared before her, how she wished Brian was here, she knew there would be a time she would have to be alone that he was working night shifts at the Bronx she couldn't expect him to drop everything for her. Each night she would check the apartment how did he get in the first place no sign of forced entry if he did it once he could do it again. She knew her thoughts were irrational he was in jail for at least 20 years was that enough would he appeal would he get out. The thoughts kept her mind going round each night she wanted to sleep but he was in her thoughts.

Hearing her phone beep a smile on her face her voice soft "I miss you too, she was starting to fall in love with him, slowly but surely at first it was some fun thing nothing too serious but through all of this she had revaluated her relationship with him he had stood by her, he had been there for her, through it all when she woke up sweating from the nightmares he would pull her towards him stroking her hair she felt safe in his arms as safe as she would, what had started out as something casual had turned into more she was falling in love with him, Cassidy was sweet through all of this he had stuck by her not asking her how she felt giving her the space she needed but there whenever she needed him she missed him more than she thought she had fallen in love with this guy, this guy she met 14 years ago, they had been going out for about 6 months now she realized through all of this how much he meant to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the door to his apartment it felt lonely no one home, he got used to Liv being here for 2 months whilst not working coming home to someone it was nice he would cook for her and other times he came home to find a meal waiting for him, he wanted that back again a smile on his face he knew how, would she be up to it and want to, picking up the newspaper only one way to find out. Looking around his apartment there was her touches still there her clothes still lying around how he hated those night shifts he would rather be here with his girlfriend feeling her naked skin her body pressed against his, he was in love with her, he said to Munch that at first he didn't think it would last but he couldn't imagine her not in his life it was true the thought of what Lewis could of done to her, what he thought he was doing to her the fear he thought, when he took her home, she was broken trying to remain strong but she wasn't far from it over time she was coming back to the Liv he knew he would protect her not matter what, he wanted her in his life to come home to her, to make love to her over and over again, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Walking into SVU the following day seeing Munch there "is Liv back yet?" shaking his head "think she is due back soon" sitting down on the chair at her desk "how's she going?"

Looking at Cassidy "Don't you talk to your girlfriend" "you know how Liv is, she doesn't talk much"

Nodding at Cassidy looking up as they walk in "ok Romeo"

Her eyes opening looking around and up at Cassidy "what's this" putting the tray on her lap in the bed "breakfast in bed for my babe eat fast as I'm taking you out" looking up at him suspiciously "what's going on here" grabbing a piece of toast shoving it in his mouth "unless you hurry up you won't find out"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking along the streets holding his hand not much said between them, feeling Brian stop and taking her inside "what's going on here Bri" following him inside "what do you think Liv?" looking around what was she meant to think about "what about? It's an apartment" nodding at her walking around "yeah but how about we make it our apartment" stopping in surprise turning to face him "what" watching as he walks over to her reaching for her hand "I mean it babe, I want us to move in together?" her eyes moving around the apartment before turning back to his boyfriend her mouth open in surprise as he speaks "you don't think it's a good idea?" looking around before her eyes move back to Cassidy a smile on her face "What brought this on?" moving closer to her looking into her eyes "coming home to the empty apartment the other day, I kind of got used to you around Liv, it was nice coming home to someone every night, having you in my bed each night to snuggle up to, to kiss, I've missed you" a smile coming to her face she was ready to move on and forward with him "I think it's a great idea" feeling his arms around her pulling her closer kissing the top of her head not being able to resist finding her lips "you do" seeing her nod as his arm moving to her waist his hand going up her arm he knew she was struggling in her place then turning to face her "All of this lately has made me realize how much I love you Liv and can't imagine you not in my life" reaching up to touch his cheek before her lips finding his "I love you to Bri, and yes I think we should get this place"

Walking around the apartment a while later "its so much bigger than either of our places" looking at Cassidy, she knew it was what she needed and she also knew that despite nothing being said about it, he knew what she was feeling being in her apartment again, the flashbacks walking back to him "so when do we move in?" turning around to look at Liv "how about next week" seeing a slightly surprised look on her face "I'm so happy you like it and want to move" looking up at him "you've already signed the agreement?" shrugging at her trying to look sheepish "kind off, I had to be quick so sent in the application and it got accepted" seeing her eyes looking at him as he continues "we just need to pay the bond and rent and then can get the keys" moving away from him walking around through all of what happened the one of the main things was Brian he had helped her through it, treated her the same didn't continually ask her how she was, she had missed him feeling his arms around her "this is going to be great babe" turning around to face him leaning slowly towards him as her lips meet his, the kiss soft and gentle before growing in intensity moving slightly away from him looking up at him "as long as you're here with me" kissing the top of her head his arms around her "I wouldn't be anywhere else Liv, I'm not going anywhere" seeing her eyes looking up at him as his lips move down meeting hers.


	2. Chapter 2 -

_**I wasn't going to write another chapter but end it there, but then this came into my head about how she lived in that apartment for a long time (I think) and what has happened in there with not only Lewis so thought I would add on an extra chapter **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Looking around her apartment, she had been here for as long as she could remember and by herself, yeah she had her boyfriends but none of them lasted whether for work or what ever reason but Brian Cassidy was different at first she thought it was a bit of fun when she kissed him at the hospital it was such a spontaneous reaction but it felt so right that when he pursued her she gave into him and it lead to where they were today. At first she did wonder if their relationship would last especially after everyone found out but after the ups and downs he was there for her in more ways than one after William Lewis assaulted her, with his help she came through it all she trusted him. For the first time since the academy she was sharing an apartment with someone not just anyone but her boyfriend.

Taking another box she didn't think she had that much stuff but there was more than she thought, sitting the box on the kitchen counter looking up as Brian walked in a smile on his face and hers, she was taken by surprise when he first suggested it but it wasn't long before she realized it was what she wanted she missed him and had enjoyed being with him, it made sense to share an apartment the thought of waking up next to him every morning falling asleep next to him his arms wrapped around her, having him there when ever she needed or wanted him coming home to him each thought put more than a smile on her face.

Walking over to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her waist kissing on top of her head "what's going through your mind" turning to face him brought out of her thoughts "huh" his hands moving around her stomach "you had this faraway look on your face" turning around to face him "just thinking about stuff" looking down at her, she was so damn gorgeous and she was his "good stuff, us" turning away from him "yeah" moving away from her "you do want to do this Liv, I'm not pushing you into it" walking over to him "Bri I want to do this, I think it is the right time for us to move in together the next step in our relationship, I want to be with you, now I have someone to snuggle up to all the time, no whose place are we going to, or anything it will work out" walking over to her pulling her towards him "I want this too babe, i want to be with you" kissing the top of her head "when Lewis had you I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, I can't imagine anything better to coming home to you every night"

Tilting her face up to his, his lips meeting hers a cheeky smile on her face her lips finding his again the kissing intensifying his voice soft "one for the road" nodding her lips not moving from his "thought you'd never ask" there hands fumbling with each others zip there clothes falling to the floor .

Walking out of her bedroom pulling the zipper on her jeans over to the boxes feeling Brian near by "that was nice, that was incredible" moving away from him "the boxes won't pack themselves Bri" feeling his hands on her waist "what's the hurry" turning around facing him she felt lucky to have him in her life "I have to be back at work tomorrow, you need to get back to the Bronx too" interrupting her "don't remind me, I am so over the shifts there, seriously how long do I have to keep on being punished"

Stopping packing turning to look at her boyfriend she had moved on over the Carissa incident "you know IAB Brian, you did sleep with Carissa" walking over to one of the boxes "I know but I have paid the price now, how many night shifts do they expect me to do, it is enough to drive you crazy" raising her eyes at him "just give it time, have you packed your things?" nodding at Olivia "nearly there, I'll finish it off later now its time to get your stuff in before you change your mind" hitting him gently on the chest "there's not chance of that Bri, I want to do this I think it is what we both need and the right time in our relationship, your place is just too small"

Picking up the box "I'll take the first box down to the car Liv" nodding at him watching him walk out, looking around the apartment boxes in every room a sad smile on her face she really was saying goodbye, despite it all the memories of Lewis still there even though the blood stains the tape everything still gone the memories still remained, she would never forget the "Welcome home Detective Benson" the gun pointing right at her and how she froze maybe finally she would be able to sleep not wake up with Brian soothing her.

Walking inside the apartment seeing Olivia standing there in the kitchen "Liv" walking over to her gently tapping her

The tapping on her shoulders tensing up swinging around a scream coming out seeing Brian standing there "Liv, its ok it Brian" he hated seeing her like that the glassy look in her eyes he knew what that meant the flashbacks were still there pulling her towards him "he can't hurt you now babe"

Feeling his arms around her, she felt safe and secure but she couldn't shake it off she still had the court case she had lied about what happened moving away from him "I'm fine" looking at her he knew she wasn't but wasn't going to push it "ok, where do want me to start" pointing to the boxes on the table "tape them up and take them down" looking around at the stuff scattered everywhere "how much stuff does one woman have" narrowing her eyes at him "who's providing most of the stuff here" picking up the boxes "yeah yeah I have to go and pick up the truck to take the furniture soon"

"by the time you come back I should be ready" feeling his lips on top of her head "I can't wait to spend the first night together babe" looking up at him "me neither, get going or its never going to happen"

Watching Brian pick up the boxes taking them down to the car she loved watching the way his muscles ripple carrying them on the last trip that time "I'll drop off my place first before coming back here, will give you a call Liv, when I'm on my way" nodding distractedly at him "I'm nearly done here" then looking up at him "Bri, come back here first" looking up into her eyes nodding "ok, I'll let Fin and Nick know when I'm on my way"

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Looking around the small kitchen and lounge the boxes neatly on the bench was this all she had that fitted in a few boxes, the DVD's no longer there, part of her couldn't wait to move out of here but despite it all it was sad. Walking into the bedroom picking up the final few pieces her clothes already packed, she would come back tomorrow with the rest of it, the bed with the sheets off, Fin and Nick would be here soon to help Cassidy move the furniture lying on the bed a smile on her face it wasn't that long ago that she had an incredible time with Brian here, she had been so self conscious now the burns on her chest and arms nearly healed but each time she looked in the mirror it was a reminder of part of what he did to her, it had taken ages for her to let Brian see her without it being dark she didn't want anyone seeing her burns the small cigarette marks on her. Closing her eyes why is it when he isn't here the flashbacks come, being tied to the bed the moment she saw him take his pants off the moment she hoped that the bed iron was coming off, his lips on her skin opening her eyes getting off the bed she wondered if the flashbacks would ever stop and go away she hated the fact that he was in her head not only that she had lied about what happened and she was keeping it that way she had no idea how to undo it all.

Hearing voices at the door "Liv it's Fin and Nick" opening the door a tired smile on her face "Cassidy isn't back yet" letting them inside "thanks guys for giving up your weekend for this" hearing Fin's voice "you just owe us one Liv, a drink when we get there" smiling at them "think I can manage that"

Walking over to the lounge seeing Nick look around "everything packed up Liv" nodding at him "nearly just a few things to go" unable to sit down walking around seeing Nick looking at him "you sure you're doing the right thing here Liv, moving in with Cassidy" rolling her eyes at Nick "Nick it's none of your business this is something I want to do it feels right" hearing Fin's voice "go for it Liv, if its going to make you happy"

Hearing the front door open watching as Brian walks in "sorry babe took longer than I thought" standing up "Ok we don't have all day, we need the lounge, bed, book shelf stuff"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Walking inside the apartment it looked huge and homely their new home, it didn't take long for the furniture to be bought up and the boxes put by the door along the wall watching as the last of the stuff is bought in handing them all the beer, opening a bottle of wine hearing Fin's voice "Cassidy and Liv and their new home" raising the glass feeling his arm around her waist looking up at her a smile on her face it was a new adventure for them both feeling his lips on her head.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Walking inside her apartment it now looked so bare a few remaining boxes for her to take back, going through each room checking it all the carpets to be shampooed. Taking the final boxes down to the car pausing at the door her eyes moving around there were some great memories here but the flashbacks of what happened with Lewis the most painful she had been nearly assaulted previously here burnt the memories she still couldn't open up to Brian as this time she was assaulted nearly raped and tortured taking a deep breath this was the right thing to do moving forward with Brian she had strong feelings it wasn't just about getting out of here, she felt safe with him she had developed strong feelings for him she wanted to be with him.

Closing the door behind her, her new life was about to begin with her boyfriend a new chapter in their relationship one she couldn't wait to start and hope would never finish. She couldn't wait for Brian to finish his shift at the Bronx one day off was all he was allowed, tonight was going to be special their first proper night together, last night they were both exhausted falling asleep with their arms around each other tonight thought was going to be special a night either of them wouldn't forget in a long time.

Hearing her phone beep opening the message short and sweet "only a few more hours babe until I'm all yours can't wait to hold you and make love to you xxx" a huge smile on your face replying quickly "me too xxx"

Walking down the hallway not turning back she was happy and content the happiest she had been in ages even with the demons of Lewis she was fighting she knew she would get through it all with Brian by her side she hadn't felt this way about someone for a long time if ever what started out as something casual was serious she could imagine spending the rest of her life with him and couldn't imagine her life without him in it


End file.
